


Magic Spot

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm, Tickling, light nsfw, tickle kink, ticklish tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: There is a certain spot on Tony’s body Steve likes to play with more than others.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Magic Spot

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tickle kink story focusing on Tony's outie allll the way, feel warned ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Is this necessary?"

"Hmm. Yeah."

"Really? It is? Kinky bastard. Ow," Tony whined lightly when his ear was flicked in punishment. He could feel Steve's heat close to him, by the dip of the mattress he knew that he was nearby, but all he could see was darkness. Tony wasn't against blindfolds during their playtime, he preferred them over gags, but he just liked to complain for the sheer fun of it. Besides, he knew that whenever Steve took a blindfold out for him, it was a promise of a great time. 

"It is not for me, it is for you," Steve said, examining the handcuffs around Tony's wrists, keeping his boyfriend in place and looped around the bed frame. When he was satisfied with the results, he drew away, looking at his toy for the night. Bound, blindfolded and naked. Perfect.

"Why?" Tony asked, already smirking. "You have something special planned for me today?"

"Very special," Steve confirmed, laying down on the bed, hands propped on Tony's thighs and his eyes falling on the tanned stomach in front of him. Just on the mouth's reach.

"Uhm, Steve?" Tony asked, fluttering his belly when he felt warm air being breathed out, tingling his skin pleasantly. Almost like a warm-up. "What are you- AAH!" Tony screamed and jumped, when without any warning a tongue pressed to his protruding belly button, teasing the bit of skin sticking out in short, rough licks. "OH gahahihihihihi!"

There was rattling off the handcuffs, feet kicking and digging into the mattress, but nothing stopped it. One slow lick followed by another slow lick, just as if Steve was tasting something delicious and savoring the flavor. Tony's cock almost immediately sprung up at such treatment and so the blindfold was explained. If he would see Steve doing to him what he was doing, he would come in seconds, pleasure mixing with laughter and amped by the amazing sight of his lover between his legs. This way he could last longer. It was all cruelly genius, just like Steve sometimes could be.

"HAHAHAHA!" 

Steve sighed delightedly, taking a small break and wiping his lips dry. "Tasty and ticklish. Great combo," he teased, noticing the spasming muscles and the way Tony was already breathing heavily. And it was just a few seconds. He had to keep it short, to not overpower his toy's senses and end their play too soon.

"Daamn you…" Tony grunted out, laughter still not disappearing from his voice. His outie belly button was too sensitive for such ticklish surprise. One of the many reasons why Steve loved to surprise him like that. And Tony loved it too.

"Oh, don't be grumpy, sweet belly," Steve said, deeply enjoying the embarrassed blush on his lover's face. Everyone deserved a cute nickname. "Will a kiss make you feel better?"

Tony varied his options. More tickling or more break? A break was good. He needed to save his breath.

"Yes," Tony decided, expecting Steve to sit up and press his lips to his in a long, affectionate kiss. What did happen, was that he felt hands on his waist, pulling him closer. "Uhm, wha- whaha HAHAHAHA!" Tony started laughing right away when soft lips circled his belly button. It was a soft and wet brushing of lips, teasing his outie so delicately and sweetly, Tony's whole body was tingling. He quickly realized that it was the same manner Steve used to kiss him. Which meant that -

"HIHIHIHIHI!" 

Instead of wet, opened mouth kisses, it was a firm pressure of lips and a lot of smooching sounds. This was how Steve kissed his cheeks and down his neck, never falling to make him giggle. It didn't fail now, either. His cock gave another impatient twitch, demanding at least a fracture of the attention his outie was getting.

No luck.

Lapping. A lot of lapping, sometimes a small nibble teasing the very top of his outie, mimicking one of their more heated kisses, when Steve used to bite gently on his lower lip. Tony was laughing and sweating and becoming dizzy and felt absolutely amazing. His outie was burning in the most pleasant way from the teasing touch and setting his whole body on fire. 

It was embarrassing to admit, but Tony lasted only seconds, coming with a roll of his hips, shameless moaning mixed with laughter. What was great, was that Steve didn't stop, kissing the outie through his orgasm and driving Tony back on the edge quickly again, his cock hardening on an outstanding pace. 

"Magic spot, I tell you," Steve whispered into Tony's stomach, sounding absolutely delighted by such turn of events, while Tony was too dizzy and breathless to say something back. Kisses were back, nibbling was back, tongue came back into action, always focusing on the small, very ticklish outie and Tony was howling and giggling and suffering, but also extremely pleased and loving the moment. Whenever Steve took out a blindfold for him, it was a promise of something wonderful - and his boyfriend never disappointed him.


End file.
